


What Harm Could It Be?

by Bella23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, F/M, Not every chapter is modern, Reader-Insert, Romance, everybody is in this, oneshots, possibly smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella23/pseuds/Bella23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader x Various </p><p>When the two of you were together, there were always shenanigans to be had and most of them were one-sided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 14. Picture (Naruto Uzumaki) [Modern]

**Author's Note:**

> These are the same hundred prompts as my Kakashi only set, only they're reader-inserts (because I need to get better at writing them) and for all the guys.

_All you wanted to do was get through the day. That’s it. Today was picture day, of all days, and your mother had triple checked to make sure that your outfit was spotless before letting you leave the house. The only issue was that pictures were taken at the end of the day and you were wearing white for the most part. With a boyfriend like yours, it was difficult for you to keep your clothes clean when you were wearing dark colors. But, after some super close calls with condiments and your boyfriend completely out of sight all day, you were so close to pictures that you could taste it. But there was that lingering feeling of dread that was usually followed by one of your boyfriend’s pranks._  
  
_“Why so nervous, (y/n)?” Sakura asked, having gotten tired of your constant looking around. “It’s just picture day.”_  
  
_“Exactly! Picture day, and Naruto is nowhere to be seen.”_  
  
_“This is best thing ever! He can’t get us dirty.” The pinkette laughed, looking around anyways for the sake of her new dress. “You don’t think he’s planning something, do you?”_  
  
_“It’s hard to tell with him.” You responded with a shrug, hoping for the sake of your white blouse that he wasn’t planning anything. “I hope he’s not.”_  
  
_“Well, either way. If he is planning something, I’m sure Kakashi-sensei will catch him in time. He always does.”_  
  
_“Except for one time where we were all wearing a bunch of baking soda.” Ino butt in with a smug smirk on her face, much to the chagrin of Sakura._  
  
_“ITS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN TODAY, INO-PIG.”_  
  
_“Guys, guys!” You intervened between the two girls, pushing them away from each other just as the announcement rang out for pictures. “Let’s just go get our pictures taken and go home, okay?”_  
  
_“Yeah.” Sakura muttered, taking your hand and pulling you out of the classroom. “Let’s just hope your boyfriend doesn’t get us all messy.”_  
_**You can say that again.**  You thought to yourself, smiling as you guys entered the gym where the rest of the seniors had already started the line to get the solo pictures done. Again, your boyfriend was nowhere in sight and that’s when you knew in the pit of your stomach that he had something planned and it was something big. Why else would he be M.I.A all day? And so radio silent? This wasn’t like him at all. _  
_A hand around your wrist pulled you out of line and another covered your mouth, silencing your squeak of surprise before a pair of lips covered yours. You were in complete shock but you knew that only your boyfriend would greet you like this so you were quick to recover, pulling away and gently smacking his cheek._  
  
_“Where have you been?” You asked quietly, keeping your voice harsh but low as to not let anybody know that you were currently under the bleachers with him._  
  
_“Relax, (y/n), this’ll be the best one yet.”_  
  
_“Naruto.” You warned, trying your best to scare him but the look in his eyes was something that you couldn’t deny. You never were able to, and never would be able to. “What are you planning, and will it ruin my shirt?”_  
  
_“Yeah, probably, so take this.” Naruto spoke, untying his orange jumper from around his waist and handing it over to you. “Your mom will kill me if that shirt gets ruined.”_  
  
_“Is this just you, or is somebody else frying with you when this is over?” You asked, pulling his jacket on and zipping it halfway before Naruto guided you back into line._  
  
_“Kiba’s got my back and Shikamaru will probably fry too because he helped buy the paint and let us into the gym early this morning.”_  
  
_“You guys are crazy.”_  
  
_“It’ll be the best senior prank ever.” He whispered into your ear, and you could feel the smile on his face as he did so. “Just promise me you’ll be at my funeral.”_  
  
_“I’ll never love again.” You teased, turning and kissing his cheek before it was your turn to get your picture taken. You took off his coat for the picture, so that your mother could have the pristine white shirt in the picture, before pulling it back on before taking your seat next to Sakura at the top of the bleachers._  
  
_“I see you found your boyfriend.” She teased, gently nudging your shoulder. “What’s with the coat?”_  
  
_“You’re going to want to get in here with me.”_  
  
_As much as you loved Naruto and knew that this would put a small damper on his prank, but you valued your friendship with Sakura too much to let her new dress get completely coated in paint. It wasn’t long before Naruto joined you two at the top, wrapping his arm around your waist and kissing your temple._  
  
_You were too focused on the photographer positioning your teachers to notice Naruto’s free hand reach back for some string. You did notice the way he looked to get a signal from Kiba, though, before you all were coated in orange and blue paint. Girls squealed and the guys groaned, but nothing beat hearing Naruto’s laughter as they took the class picture._  
  
“And that’s when I knew that your father was the one.” You finished the story for your daughter, who had questioned why your class picture was so odd looking compared to the others in your old yearbook.  
  
“Dad really did that?”  
  
“There’s a lot of things your father has done, but that time was the first time he had ever protected me from his pranks.” You mused, thinking back to everything that Naruto had put you through before that time. "Just so I would still look good on picture day."

 


	2. 15. Quill (Shikamaru Nara)

Shikamaru was a guy who lived his life simply, which was why he had very little regret. His only regrets were the ones that involved him exerting way too much energy. Not once had he ever been made to regret giving you a gift. You were his girlfriend and, while he understood her enough to know what gifts were okay to buy for you, this time he was regretting buying “the perfect gift”.  
  
The way you smiled and hugged him made him feel more content that he usually was, and that he had really done a good job this time. It amazed him that a simple feather had you so excited, but he wasn’t going to question it. That would be too much work.  
  
But now he couldn’t even get in a decent nap thanks to that stupid feather.  
  
“Shika-kun,” You cooed, tickling his nose with that feather. “Come on, Shikamaru, I’m getting bored.”  
  
“You wouldn’t be bored if you’d go to sleep.” A glance over to the alarm clock on the nightstand had him groaning. It was only two in the afternoon? Why weren't you exhausted? Troublesome woman, pain in his ass. But deep down he knew that was why he loved you. At least... it was  _part_  of why he loved you.  
  
“Been there, done that, Shika. Besides, tickling your nose is kinda fun. It twitches in this super cute way and if I brush the bridge of your nose just right it scrunches.”  
  
“Damn feather.”  
  
“It’s a quill.”


	3. 5. Clip (Sasuke Uchiha) [Modern]

“You know, you have some pretty feminine features when your eyes are closed and your face is all relaxed.” You commented, watching as your boyfriend’s eyes snapped open in shock. “Oh, now you look like a guy again. Shame.”  
  
“Hm?” He was at a loss for words, which was wasn’t strange to you because you were used to having such a quiet boyfriend. Sasuke was a man of few words, but never had you stunned him like this before. But as soon as you got up to leave the room he shut his eyes again because it was two in the morning and while he knew that you wanted him to stay up, he still had to work in the morning so he was going to sleep. You’d likely punish him for it later, but he didn’t really care at this point. He was tired and he had to work with  _Naruto_ , of all people. He’d need energy for that.  
Which was why he wasn’t at all surprised when he woke up so he could head home and freshen up for work, and he found a clip in his hair. Shaped like a dark butterfly, it kept a small amount of hair away from the side of his face and he couldn’t help but smirk to himself as he caught sight of you fast asleep in the warm space he left behind on your bed in your vanity mirror.  
  
 _“You have some pretty feminine features when your eyes are closed.”_ He repeated in his head, leaving a note on the vanity letting you know that he’d come see you when he got off work before he left your bedroom. But he didn’t take the clip out of his hair, because he was fond of taking your things and he knew that you’d put it back in his hair anyway when you got the chance.


	4. 78. Sleep (Kiba Inuzuka)

Kiba had been gone for two weeks now, and you were missing him terribly. You were missing out on sleep too, because no Kiba meant no extra body heat and you _needed_ that warmth to sleep comfortably. After what felt like forever of living together and being able to call that warmth yours, whenever he was gone you just couldn’t sleep alright without him occupying that space to your left and holding onto tightly. Even in the summer, his body heat was what you needed so you had to kick away the blankets and rely solely on him for heat in the warm nights.

“You alright, (y/n)?” Sakura asked, noting the way that you were swaying slightly on your feet. The look in your eyes was nothing short of exhaustion, the result of only getting about an hour of sleep every night since Kiba had left.

“Just fine.” You lied, not wanting Sakura to “mother-hen” you and force you into bed for a ridiculous attempt at sleep. That would just be a waste of both of your time, and you didn’t want to be in bed without Kiba any more than necessary. “I just miss Kiba, is all.”

“He comes home today, right?” The pinkette questioned, knowing the answer already since you had made sure to give her the countdown every day that had gone by, but she wanted you to perk up a bit.

“Yeah, which reminds me that I should probably clean up a bit so he doesn’t come home to dishes in the sink. I’ll see you later, Sakura.”

“For sure!” She called after you as you walked away, a slight skip in your step at the thought of mere hours separating you and your warmth. It was only morning and Kiba always managed to get home by sundown, meaning that you had about eight hours, but you hoped that he managed to come home early. You knew he’d want sex before anything else, but you just wanted a kiss and a full night of rest before anything else happened between the two of you.

You were pleasantly surprised to open the door of your apartment to see Akamauru fast asleep in the middle of the living room, a familiar pair of sandals left by the door while an all-too familiar jacket was lying discarded in the hallways leading to the bedroom you shared with Kiba. Sure enough, in the middle of your bed laid the dog-nin- fast asleep and still clothed, which was how you knew that he was dog-tired. You made no move to wake him though, instead crawling into bed beside him and removing his hitai-ate.

“Always takin’ care of me.” KIba mumbled, pulling you into him and giving you exactly what you wanted- a loving kiss on your forehead. So he wasn’t as asleep as you thought he was, but you weren’t complaining. “Miss me?”

“So much.” You answered honestly, smiling at him while snuggling closer to his warm body. “I thought you wouldn’t be here ‘til sunset.”

“Akamaru and I pulled an all-nighter to get home faster. We’ve been home for about an hour now, must’ve just missed you.” He explained, kissing the top of your head while waiting for your response. When he got none, he pulled back a bit to see just what you were doing that had you silent. He wasn’t expecting you to be asleep, but he’d take it since he wanted to get some sleep too. “Good idea, (y/n).”


	5. 82. Gamble (Itachi Uchiha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not one to ask for favors but... If there's a character that you'd love to see who hasn't made an appearance yet or if you want to see a bit more of a certain character, please let me know! :)

You had been watching the two S-ranked criminals play cards for what felt like hours, when in all actuality it was only a few minutes. It was so anticlimactic, watching them play, that you were likely to fall asleep in the next few minutes. The only thing keeping you awake was the fact that they were supposed to deal you in next, but this hand was still going and had been for what felt like a year. Itachi was so calculated in his game that you felt that he was literally trying to count cards and check his odds, while Kisame just humored him without rushing him along. But everybody knew not to rush along Itachi Uchiha. It was an unwritten rule.  
“I fold.” The Uchiha finally spoke, his voice soft but strong at the same time and positively alluring. If the Mangeyeko Sharingan ever failed him, his voice would be excellent back up. Y’know, if his target was you. You weren't sure how others would fare against his voice, and you weren't sure if the Mangeyeko could possibly fail.  
“Are you thinking or playing, (y/n)?” Kisame’s voice brought you out of your thoughts, but you were at a loss for words due to the way Itachi was looking at you with those red eyes. So you only nodded, adjusting your cloak and making sure it covered everything but your eyes. To be honest, your poker face was absolute shit so you hoped that you all weren't legitimately gambling during this game. “Let's make things more interesting, hm?”  
Oh no. Was your immediate and recurring thought, praying that Itachi said no because then Kisame wouldn't laugh at him or call him a wuss. Both of those things would happen to you if you were to voice that thought before Itachi spoke up.  
“Interesting, how?”  
“Now that we’ve got the lady in on the game, how about strip poker?”  
“I'm out.” You spoke up, not at all interested in possibly exposing yourself to these two. Itachi alone in private was a completely different story, though. You could only imagine what was hiding underneath that bulky cloak and whatever clothes he was wearing, and had imagined on quite a few occasions whenever you got a bit of downtime and the Uchiha was in sight. But now was not one of those times and you'd prefer not finding out with Kisame in the room to call you out for checking out Itachi.  
“Scared?”  
“I'm just not interested in seeing either of you naked.” You bluffed, praying that they didn't see right through you. They probably did, if the way Itachi hummed was any indicator. “Pretty faces don't always mean hot bodies.”  
“So you think we’re pretty?” The shark-nin asked, raising an eyebrow at you as you tried to shrink into your cloak some more. Seeing as you were as hidden as you could be, there was no more hiding in the cloak for you and you hoped that your cheeks weren't visible because you were sure that they were pink. Amazing, you could kill innocent people but you couldn't own up to thinking that Itachi Uchiha was the most beautiful man you'd ever laid eyes on.  
“Leave her alone, Kisame. Let's just play.”  
Either Itachi wasn’t in a true gambling mood, or he had caught on to your obvious discomfort and was taking pity on your poor soul. It was probably the first one, because Itachi Uchiha didn't take pity on people. Especially not another S-ranked criminal like yourself. But the look in his eyes every time he looked over at you for the rest of the night told you that you owed him one. One doesn't gamble without falling into some sort of debt, right? Although you didn't really gamble anything, but it was whatever because you owed Itachi something now(and hoped that it wasn't your life because you really didn't think it was that serious).  
And you happily let him take what he wanted from you that night after Kisame had gotten tired of your “boring” game.


	6. 26. Flower (Neji Hyuuga)

“Neji stop squirming!” You requested, gently swatting at your boyfriend’s shoulder while you tried to braid his hair. Usually he let you do whatever you wanted to his hair, regardless of whether you were out in public or in private, but his time around he wasn't having it and you had to wonder why. “What's your deal?”

 

“Why must you play with my hair right now?”

 

“Because I’m bored.” You responded honestly, looking around your surroundings as you spoke. The park wasn't particularly crowded, which left you and Neji with no prying eyes to watch you play with his hair and kiss his cheek in an effort for him to allow you to continue playing with his hair. “You're just sitting. Not very exciting at all.” 

 

He didn't respond, but he did move you so that you were resting your head in his lap and his fingers started to card through your hair. It was a wonderful feeling, Neji making sure that he scratched at your scalp the way you liked every couple minutes. He always took care of you.

 

It wasn't long before you had started to doze thanks to his gentle touches, leaving the Hyuuga to stare down at you with interest. You could be a pest at times but you were his little pest and he wouldn't have you any other way. But he felt as though something was missing from your features and frowned slightly, trying to figure out just what was missing. 

 

And then it clicked. 

 

He took the flower that you had tucked behind his ear an hour ago and gently tucked it behind your own ear. Now you looked complete. You didn't move from your spot, eyes gently fluttering open as your hand investigated the foreign object in your hair. You didn't say anything, but smiled up at your boyfriend in silent thanks as he started playing with your hair again.


	7. 33. Knight (Kabuto Yakushi)

You were seated patiently in a dark closet, doing exactly as you were told by your boyfriend if anyone were to invade your house. Hide and be quiet, because he'd be there soon. And you knew he would be, because there were sound ninja watching over your home at all times because you didn't like living in the compound. They'd probably sent for help by now, and you just hoped that the genjutsu held up and continued to mask the door you were hiding behind. 

The doorknob jiggled, making your eyes widen in surprise as you waited sinuously for it to open and reveal who was coming in. Your grip on the kunai in your hand tightened, knuckles white as you took a deep breath. 

“Relax, (y/n), it’s just me.”

Usually you'd ask follow up questions to ensure that this was really your boyfriend, but the tone of his voice proved that he had just killed somebody and was proud of himself for it. Not even an imposter could mimic that well and that was why you didn't hesitate to jump into his arms once the door was opened. Sure enough; there were a couple corpses on the floor and Kabuto had some blood on his hands, but that wasn't your issue right now. He'd have someone clean up the mess and then you'd clean him up. It was almost routine now. But you weren't sure how he ever got used to being your knight even though you were quite used to it by now. 

“Thank you for saving me so quickly.” You whispered, kissing his cheek as he set you back onto your feet. 

“Your genjutsu is getting better, sweetheart.” He praised, smiling as he pushed your hair away from your face. “Come, now, I've got some ways for you to thank your knight in shining armor this time.”


	8. Splinter (Kiba Inuzuka)

You weren't exactly the “outdoorsy” type. You’d go on walks and picnics no problem, but you weren't really into camping. Your boyfriend, however, loved the outdoors and everything related to it and you loved him. So, when he got down on one knee and begged you to take a week-long camping trip with him and his giant dog, you couldn't say no. Especially when he pouted and those dark brown eyes formed the puppy pout and you had to give in.

Nobody with functional ovaries said no to Kiba Inuzuka and his puppy dog pout.

He had assured you repeatedly that he wasn't really expecting much of you in terms of helping him set the tent up, you gave your best effort before deciding to just collect some sticks to use as firewood just in case the supply you two had brought ran out somehow. That was helpful, right? At least you hoped so.

You weren’t really paying much attention to what types of sticks you were grabbing, and had no clue just what dangers you were attracting by grabbing your sticks. You were just trying to help.

“Babe, what are you doing!?” Kiba called out to you, and you turned towards him with a smile as you headed back to the tent.

“Emergency wood. Just in case, y’know?” You explained, smiling at him as you dropped all ten of the sticks you had collected onto his pile of wood. You were slightly disheartened by the vast difference in size between your sticks and his firewood, but he had given you praise for your work and that made it all worth it. You didn’t even feel the prick in your hand as you gave the tall stack a friendly pat before following Kiba down a trail with Akamaru at your side.

“Thank you for coming out here with us, (y/n). It really means a lot to me and Akamaru.” Kiba spoke softly as you continued to walk down the trail, and you smiled over at him as his hand reahed out for yours.

“It’s my pleasure, really. Thank you for inviting me alo- ouch!” You hissed as Kiba’s hand gripped yours, causing him to instantly let go and you brought your hand up to your chest to protect it.

“Did I hold your hand too hard?” He asked, immediately concerned. He never wanted to hurt you, especially when he just wanted to hold your hand. To be honest, you weren’t sure if it was his fault that your hand was now hurting. If he had gripped it too hard, then your whole hand would hurt. Not just one spot. This was why you let him gently pry you hand away so he could look at your hand.

Those beautiful dark eyes widened and you watched as he thoroughly investigated your hand before you finally saw what he saw. You had a splinter stuck in your palm, and it was huge. Those damn sticks and you were just trying to be helpful. Maybe you should’ve sat and looked pretty like Kiba had requested earlier.

“Let’s head back so I can take this out and clean up your hand so it doesn’t get infected.”


	9. 23. Antique (Itachi Uchiha) [Modern]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really just see Itachi doing this, I dunno why.

You always joked about him being an old man on the inside, but this was seriously a bit too much for you.

Yes, you were dating the heir of one of the city’s wealthiest families. With his father grooming him to be the next great leader of the police force, your boyfriend was a pretty busy man and you felt lucky to be able to spend your Saturday afternoon with him without worrying about when he was going to leave for a weekend meeting because he was spending the whole day with you for once. You were grateful, extremely grateful, but you hadn't anticipated spending your afternoon traveling around to the different yard sales to see what antiques he could pick up. You weren't sure if these finds were going to be gifts to his mother or used for décor in your home, but you dearly hoped that it would be the latter.  

“I've got to be honest, Itachi-kun, I’ve had more fun with your stick-in-the-mud brother.”

“That's lovely, dearest.” Your beloved murmurs, holding a teapot up to the sunlight to inspect it closer while rubbing away something that had gotten on the intricate painting of cherry blossoms that decorated the teapot. “Don't you think it's lovely?”

“Your mother would love that.” You deadpanned, knowing that he wasn't really listening to you anyways. Itachi just loved his antiques.


	10. 83. Risk (Iruka Umino)

The room had definitely gotten warmer once Iruka’s fingers had started undoing your chunin vest. He had you pressed up against the freshly cleaned chalkboard with not even an inch between your bodies, his mouth covering yours in a heated kiss turned battle of the tongues while your hands toyed with his soft brown hair that was still tied up in its typical ponytail.

Your vest joined his on the floor and warm hands made contact with the exposed shin of your midriff, causing your body temperature to raise just a bit more.

“Should we go further, Iruka?” You ask breathlessly, looking up to the clock to see just how long you two had before your student break time was over.

“Probably not. Just this is risky enough, and we might not finish before the bell.”

The loud pitter-patter of small footsteps could be heard from outside, making you push your boyfriend away and sit down at his desk as if nothing had been happening between the two of you while he rushed to get his best back on.

“[Name]-Sensei, are you in here!?” A student calls into the room and you look up from the desk to see three kids watching you from the door. “Why are you wth Iruka-Sensei?

“No reason. What's up, guys?” Romance in the workplace was always risky, especially when you taught at the academy.


	11. 76. Rescue (Kakashi Hatake)

“Hey give it back!” The young girl cried, reaching for the necklace Genma had snatched off of her. “Genma, please!”

 

“I'll think about it, if you go out on a date with- ow!” The young boy didn't get to finish his sentence, as he was set flying into a tree by another kid their age. The necklace that the young girl was trying so desperately to get back had fallen to he ground, and she scrambled to grab it before anybody else could.

 

"Are you okay?” Her silver-haired savior asked, extending a hand to help the small girl to her feet.

 

“I'm fine, thank you so much.” She whispered, wiping her fallen tears away as she tried to figure out his name. He was her age, he had to be, but she hadn't seen him before. Weird. “I'm [Name].”

 

“Kakashi.”

 

It was a nice name.

* * *

 

“[Name]-Sensei, look out!” One of your genin called out, but you were already waiting for the blow. You'd gladly give your life to protect those kids, which was why you were hovering over one of your injured genin.

 

However, the blow you were expecting never came. You cautiously looked back to see what had happened, pleasantly surprised to see a fellow Konoha jonin holding the large shuriken in his hand. Nobody else was supposed to be headed this route until your squad returned from the Land of Lightening with the revised treaty documentation, which was why you were so stunned to see anybody from Konoha.

 

"Kakashi?” His name left your lips in a whisper, but he had no issue picking it up despite all the commotion around you.

 

“It's good to see you, [Name]. You and your squad are to go on ahead, since my squad was dispatched to cover you.”

 

“Thank you.” You called, helping your student to her feet before signaling for your team to follow you out of the danger zone and to the village.


	12. 77. Ink (Minato Namikaze)

Being in a relationship with the Hokage was a difficult task, but you wouldn’t change it for the world. Minato was such a lovely man; he was kind, caring, and would do anything for his village. The perfect choice to be Hokage, and you were so glad that he got to live his dream.

 

But, there was the glaringly obvious downside to dating the Hokage and that was the fact that he was the Hokage. Consumed by his work; having to deal with stacks of paperwork that were sometimes taller than he was, and Konoha’s “Yellow Flash” wasn’t fast enough to get through it all in a “regular” workday.

 

The sun had set hours ago and you hadn’t received any sort of message saying that he’d be working late, which meant that he was so busy and buried in paperwork that he hadn’t even thought about sending word to you. This was why you were bringing him dinner, because if he hadn’t thought to send a message home (something he almost never forgot to do) then you knew that he had totally overlooked eating a dinner of any sort.

 

You soflty knocked on the door to his office a couple times, waiting a moment for a response before opening the door when you got none. You weren’t expecting to see the Yondaime fast asleep at his desk, but you weren’t surprised at all. Minato worked himself to death, and you wouldn’t be surprised if he died in his office due to suffocation by paperwork.

 

“Hey, Minato-kun.” You spoke softly, gently nudging your boyfriend in an effort to wake him. “Babe, wake up, I brought you dinner.”

 

He hummed, slowly lifting his head and you gently pulled away the paper that had stuck itself to his cheek. Blue eyes blinked owlishly before they focused on you leaning against his desk, then a tired grin worked its way onto his face. The smile on your face was instant, but widened into a grin when you noticed the ink that had rubbed off onto his face from the paper he had been sleeping on.

 

“Happy to see me?”

 

“I always am. But you should wipe off your cheek because I don’t think Kakashi wants his last mission report exposed to the village once you leave your office.” You suggested, wetting your thumb before reaching over to wipe at his cheek like a mother would do to her child. Minato pouted like a child too, which made the moment much better. “And I brought you dinner.”

 

"Always taking care of me." He praised, letting you sit in his lap while he opened up the box of food you had brought.

  
"I do try." You murmured, wiping at the ink some more in hopes that you wouldn't have to scrub his cheek to get it all off. 

 


	13. 97. Danger (Shino Aburame)

Pretty girls shouldn’t be out alone in the dark. This was something that you had been taught since birth, but had never really paid much attention to because you were a trained kunoichi. Some thug in the night stood no chance against you.

But, kunoichi or not, you still felt super uneasy when you were walking alone in the dark and felt footsteps behind you. Being attacked was something you could handle with no issue, but being followed was something you didn’t like.

This was why you took a few different turns and to see if you were actually being followed or if it was just coincidence. Unfortunately for you, you were being followed. You could only hope that you were being followed by some nice friend who just wanted to make sure you came home safe.

Eventually the curiosity got the best of you and you turned to see just who was following you. They were tall, clad in a long jacket with their hood up. You couldn’t even see their face but you knew who it was.

“Y’know, you can protect me while walking _beside_ me, Shino-kun.”

“I know how defensive you can be over your ability to take care of yourself. I didn’t want to overstep any boundaries.” The bug tamer spoke as he caught up to you, getting a smile out of you as you put your hands in your pockets. “But these streets _can_ be dangerous and I’d hate to not be around to help you if you needed it.

“Keeping me company rather than appearing as if you’re stalking me wouldn’t overstep any boundaries.” You assured, gently nudging his arm as you began walking again. Shino pleasantly surprised you buy looping his arm through yours as you walked before tucking his hand back into his pocket.

You didn’t really worry about yourself because you were a talented kunoichi. But you knew that you’d never be in danger with Shino around.


	14. 69. Rain (Sasuke Uchiha)

“You’re going to get sick.” Your boyfriend called over the downpour, but you couldn’t be bothered. You loved the rain and everything about it, which was why you were frolicking in your front yard without a care in the world. Sasuke just watched from the sanctuary that was provided by his large umbrella, glad to see you having a good time but not at all interested in what would be the aftermath of this event.

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud. Have some fun with me.”

“The fun I like to have is the kind that doesn’t involve putting our health at risk.”

“It’s a little dancing in the rain, not sword fighting on ice.”

“You’re going to get sick and then I’m going to have to take care of you.”

“You act like you hate playing doctor.”

“I hate playing real doctor. The fun kind of doctor is the kind where you get naked while playing nurse.”

“Shut up!” You groaned, spinning about before losing your balance and falling into a puddle. If you weren’t soaked to the bone yet, you certainly were now. “Take me inside, Dr. Boring.”

“I’ll start the hot chocolate and movie while you dry off and change.” He assured, helping you to your feet with a proud smirk before draping her coat over your shoulders for the short walk inside. 

 

**EXTENDED ENDING:**

 “Sasuke, I’m fine. Really, its just a-“ You were cut off by your own sneeze, pulling away so that you wouldn’t sneeze directly on your caring boyfriend. It was bad enough that you were sick, you didn’t want to look a hot mess while you’re at it.

“This is what you get for playing in the rain, [Name].” He scolded, wrapping a blanket around your shoulders before picking up the bowl of soup that he made for you. “Promise me that you’ll wear a coat next time you decide to dance in the rain.”


	15. 24. House (Yamato)

“Ta-da!” Your husband cheered as he removed the blindfold from your eyes, revealing the small home that he had made for the two of you. “It’s not too big, but not too small and there’s a yard for the little one to play in once he comes and-“

“Yamato-kun, relax.” You cut off his nervous rambling, smiling up at him as your hand came to rest on your slightly protruding stomach. “And the little one will love it, too.”

“You really think so?” He asked, gently placing his forehead on yours as you continued to smile up at him.

“I do. Now are you going to show me around or are you going to make your pregnant wife sleep outside?”


End file.
